<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Navidad by KataPiscis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315245">Navidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis'>KataPiscis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gender or Sex Swap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KataPiscis/pseuds/KataPiscis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Afrodita, vuelve a ver a Shura después de mucho tiempo y con él, viene el mejor regalo de navidad.</p><p>Mi fic de regalo para estas fechas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Capricorn Shura/Pisces Aphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Navidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El supermercado se encontraba vacío tal y como había previsto, había sido una buena idea ir en horas tempranas cuando recién abrían, claro que también ayudaba el hecho de que estuvieran en fiestas decembrinas y la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus casas disfrutando de la compañía de sus seres queridos y los que no estaban de vacaciones se encontraban en sus trabajos para disfrutar de un pago triple. </p><p>Afrodita, ex santo de Piscis, hubiera sido de esos últimos, sí no fuera por su pequeña vecina que no solo se había adueñado de su casa, sino también había sabido ganarse su corazón. La razón por la que había dejado de lado todo su orgullo y promesas de lado para llamar a la fundación Graad y contactar con Saori Kido, para que la ayudara a obtener la custodia de la pequeña, que, a sus escasos cinco años, ya conocía de la maldad del mundo y hacía meses que estaba intentando quedarse con su custodia. </p><p>Casi un año había pasado desde que se les concediera el perdón y una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Atenea, les había ofrecido una vida fuera del Santuario y su apoyo para salir adelante y, aunque todos sus compañeros habían aceptado la oferta —para su sorpresa entre ellos Deathmask—, ella, tras una pelea con Shura, había tomado un avión directo a Suecia sin mirar atrás. </p><p>No se arrepentía o al menos eso se decía así misma cada vez que Saga —el único de sus excompañeros con el que mantenía contacto por insistencia del propio ex santo de Géminis —le enviaba fotos de ellos en alguna reunión. Sabía que él, Shaka, Dohko y Mu, se mantenían en el Santuario en calidad de maestros y el resto, tenían algún puesto de trabajo en las múltiples empresas de la familia Kido. </p><p>Apartó de su mente la última que le enviase, en la que aparecían todos en el cumpleaños de Aioros. Cada vez que recibía alguna imagen, evitaba detallarla, así como responderle a Saga, pues sabía que su determinación flaquearía sí comenzaba a interesarse por la vida de sus compañeros, en especial en la de él. Shura. </p><p>Apartó esos pensamientos mientras se concentraba en la elección de un cereal, sonriendo ante lo extraña de su situación, pues nunca, en sus veintitrés interrumpidos años, se hubiese imaginado que, a sus casi veinticuatro, se vería comprando cereal en forma de arcoíris para una niña a su cuidado. Sin embargo, no cambiaba su situación actual por ninguna otra opción. Tenía a sus padres vivos, aunque no cerca, una casa propia en un buen barrio a las afueras de Estocolmo y una hermosa niña que la veía como una heroína. </p><p>Se apresuró a conseguir las cosas que necesitaría, no iba a tener invitados, pero quería comenzar a tejer bonitos recuerdos para la niña que esperaba pronto pudiera llamar hija y que hasta el momento no había tenido una infancia feliz. Se dio prisa en pagar, pues todavía tenía que pasar por algunas otras tiendas para comprar adornos, juguetes y cajas de regalo. Era apenas 15 de diciembre, sí, pero supuso que a Maddy le haría ilusión adornar la casa junto a ella. </p><p>Terminó sus compras y luego de guardar todo en el maletero del auto, dio marcha para encaminarse a su casa. Mientras conducía, se dio cuenta que su vida como santo fiel a Saga, no había sido tan mala, había tenido muchas oportunidades que sus compañeros no, como el haber estudiado, aprender a conducir y conocer mejor la vida humana común en general, eso le había permitido sobrevivir sin la beneficencia de Saori... eso y que sus padres estaban bien acomodados y luego de reconocerla como su hija, no habían dudado en ayudarla. </p><p>Sí en ese momento había decidido recurrir a la fundación Graad era únicamente porque estaba segura que con su influencia, el trámite de adopción se podría acelerar y tan siquiera evitar que Maddy pasara por la tutela del gobierno. Afortunadamente, Saori, había aceptado casi en cuanto la puso al tanto de la situación. No sabía sí era porque de verdad le importaba o porque era ella —después de todo, cuando le despidió le dio su número personal asegurándole que cualquier cosa que ocupase no dudara en llamarla—, pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante es que le había prometido hacer lo necesario para dar solución a su problema. </p><p>Supuso que enviaría a alguien para dar seguimiento al caso después de las fiestas navideñas o al menos eso esperaba. Estacionó frente a su casa y frunció el ceño al ver que frente a ella había un auto que no reconocía. Se tensó al pensar que habían ido por la niña. Se apresuró a salir del auto y corrió hacia la entrada, esperando que la chica que había contratado para cuidar de Maddy mientras no estaba no la hubiera dejado. </p><p>—Maddy —gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta. </p><p>—Afrodiiiiii —una niña de brillantes cabellos rubios y ojos verdes corrió hacia ella para abrazarlo —al fin llegas. Un chico muy guapo vino a verte y a decirme que ya te puedo decir mamá —la niña sonreía abiertamente mientras ella trataba de entender lo que pasaba. </p><p>—¿Qui... </p><p>—Tanto tiempo, Afrodita. </p><p>Afrodita se tensó al escuchar esa voz y elevó la vista para encontrarse con los fríos y oscuros ojos de Shura. Tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y se dirigió a su excompañero. </p><p>—Mami —la niña llamó su atención—. Shura vino de parte de Santa para darme como regalo a tú. </p><p>—Señora Svärd —una joven salió de la cocina—, que bueno que ya regresó, hay café y galletas en la cocina, sí no necesita más, me retiro. </p><p>—Gracias, Violete, te llamaré después de navidad. God Jul. </p><p>—God Jul —devolvió la joven despeinando el cabello de la niña y luego salir de la casa. </p><p>—God Jul, Vi —repitió la niña. </p><p>Afrodita se giró hacia el español que aguardaba en silencio. </p><p>—Shura, ¿qué haces aquí? </p><p>—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Shura en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Afrodita asintió. </p><p>—Maddy, cariño, por qué no subes a tu habitación a jugar —le dijo bajándola. </p><p>—Pero mamá —Afrodita sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho con esas palabras —quiero estar aquí y jugar con Shura. </p><p>—Prometo que jugaré contigo luego de hablar con tu mamá. </p><p>—¿Lo prometes? —Afrodita lo vio asentir y escuchó la salida de la niña. </p><p>—No deberías decirle eso, no es seguro y... </p><p>Shura se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Afrodita se quedó estática en su lugar, sin responder, todavía estaba aturdida por la visita y las palabras de la niña, era más de lo que podía resistir. </p><p>—Shura... </p><p>—Vamos a la cocina. </p><p>Afrodita aceptó, Shura se sentó a la mesa y ella se entretuvo en preparar café. </p><p>—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Shura cuando finalmente tuvo a Afrodita sentada frente a él. </p><p>—Bien y tú </p><p>—Extrañándote. </p><p>—Shura... </p><p>—Vine por dos cosas, la primera para notificarte que ya eres la tutora legal de Madeleine Berg... </p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Hace una semana... </p><p>—Saga y Mu, hicieron un gran trabajo —se encogió de hombros —solo falta tu firma y será todo legal. </p><p>Sacó un pequeño portafolio y le entregó los papeles para que los firmara. Afrodita sonrió al leerlos llenándose sus ojos de agua y los firmó de inmediato. </p><p>—No sabía... creía que no se podía aprovechar de nuestras habilidades para beneficio propio ¿por qué? —dijo desconcertada mientras devolvía los papeles. </p><p>—Atenea lo vio necesario y de hecho fue quien dio la orden, nos enteremos que la madre de la pequeña no declaró en contra de su esposo, por lo que... </p><p>—Saldrá —Shura asintió. </p><p>—El estado estaba por venir por ella, sí no actuábamos rápido volvería con sus padres o iría a una casa de acogida, así que Saga manipuló la mente de algunos magistrados y Mu consiguió la autorización y firma de los padres. </p><p>—¿Por qué no vino Saga a decírmelo? Él... </p><p>—Sé qué siguen en contacto —cortó —pero necesitamos hablar, por eso quise ser yo quién te diera la noticia. Además, después de Saga, soy quien mejor conoce cuán importante era esto para ti. Te viste reflejado en ella ¿no? </p><p>—Fueron ustedes los que convencieron a Atenea de hacer esto, ¿no? —Shura asintió—. Gracias. </p><p>—¿Ya podemos hablar de nosotros? </p><p>—No hay nada qué hablar, no hay nosotros. </p><p>—¿Segura? </p><p>—Sí. </p><p>—¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos? —Afrodita apretó su taza, pero no levantó la vista. Shura suspiró resignado—, iré a jugar con Maddy. </p><p>—Lo mejor es que te vayas. </p><p>—¿Le romperás el corazón? </p><p>—Te superará, apenas te conoce. </p><p>Shura, salió de la casa con una invitación a pasar navidad en casa de Afrodita. </p><p>La semana que siguió, Shura visitó la casa de Afrodita continuamente, junto a él también habían ido Saga y Mu, Afrodita los había recibido a regañadientes, había intentado durante un año cortar todos sus lazos con su pasado como santo de Atenea y todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido al traste por un asunto legal, no se arrepentía, pero tampoco se sentía cómoda. </p><p>Sabía que esos tres estaban usando a la niña para acercarla de nuevo a ellos y lo que más le molestaba es que lo estaban logrando porque no se había atrevido a echarlos. Maddy, se había encariñado con ellos rápidamente, Saga y Mu tenían tremendo magnetismo con los niños y Shura había sabido hacerse su espacio. </p><p>—Entonces, ¿no pasarán navidad con nosotros? —preguntó Maddy con ojos llorosos. </p><p>—No, cariño, tenemos que volver, pero tal vez puedas convencer a tu mamá de pasar año nuevo con nosotros y así conozcas al resto de su familia —sugirió Mu. </p><p>—Claro, estoy seguro que a mi gemelo le encantará conocerte. </p><p>—¿De verdad? —preguntó la niña ilusionada. Saga asintió. </p><p>—¿Podemos ir mami? —la niña la miró expectante. Afrodita miró mal a Saga y a Mu que pusieron gesto inocente. </p><p>—No sé, no creo que... </p><p>—Por favor —la pequeña puso sus manos en suplica. Afrodita sabía que había perdido. </p><p>—Está bien —aceptó. </p><p>—Genial —sonrió Saga —las estaremos esperando. </p><p>Dicho aquello él y Mu, se apresuraron a salir de la casa. Dejando a Afrodita y a Shura en un incómodo silencio. Silencio, que Madeleine, se encargó de romper. </p><p>—Lo bueno es que tú si te quedas con nosotras. </p><p>—No podía perderme esta oportunidad, pequeña —Shura le dio un golpecito ligero en la nariz y se giró hacia Afrodita—. ¿Por qué no encargamos la cena? Así no tenemos que cocinar —sugirió con una sonrisa. </p><p>—No te recordaba perezoso —le devolvió el gesto. </p><p>—No lo soy, pero porque despreciar el tiempo cocinando sí puedes pasarlo jugando —se agachó y le comenzó hacer cosquillas a Maddy. </p><p>—Está bien —aceptó—, veré sí puedo conseguir algo para mañana, pero sí no, ustedes dos me ayudarán a cocinar —los dos la miraron con ojos de cachorro—. ¡No vamos a cenar pizza! —dijo segura —y ahora, vayan a jugar. </p><p>Afrodita los vio y sonrió. Tenía que aceptar que estaba feliz que Shura se quedara con ellas, aunque eso significara que, seguramente, al final de esos días, ella ni Maddy, querrían que se fuera. Lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Dio un vistazo por la ventana y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, todavía tenía un montón de regalos que envolver. </p><p>Unas horas más tarde, Shura entraba a su estudio. Afrodita estaba revisando unas cuentas, pero le sonrió cuando lo vio sentarse frente a ella y cerró su ordenador. </p><p>—Ya se ha dormido. ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó con el español. </p><p>—No, solo estaba revisando unas cosas y ordenaba la cena de mañana. </p><p>—Eso significa que no cocinaremos. </p><p>—No, no lo haremos. </p><p>Se quedaron en silencio. Mirándose uno al otro. Afrodita, dejó que sus emociones la dominaran, no podía seguir negando lo que fue evidente desde su época como santo. Sí Shura seguía ahí con ella, significaba que la había perdonado, quería creerlo y era hora de hablarlo. </p><p>—Gracias, por estar aquí Shura, yo... </p><p>—Perdóname —interrumpió el español. Afrodita lo miró sin entender—, sé que fui un idiota y por eso te fuiste de Grecia, yo lo siento. </p><p>—Tenías derecho, yo lo sé, no fui honesta. </p><p>—No, tenías tus razones, muy válidas para no revelar que en realidad eres mujer, yo solo me sentí mal por no haberme sabido ganarme tu confianza. </p><p>—Sí la tenías... la tienes todavía, sí no te lo dije fue por miedo, porque temí me rechazaras, no quería perderte. </p><p>—Dioses y eso fue lo que hice, te demostré que tenías razón. </p><p>—¿Te he perdido? —preguntó con un dejo de tristeza. Shura sonrió. </p><p>—No, eso no, siempre estaré para ti. Te amo. </p><p>Afrodita se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para lanzarse a sus brazos, permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Shura la recibió y besó su cabello. </p><p>—Creí que jamás escucharía esa frase. </p><p>—No me habías dado la oportunidad —se burló Shura —solo espero ser correspondido. </p><p>—Idiota —Afrodita se separó y lo golpeó ligeramente—. Claro que lo eres. Te amo. </p><p>Y, después de años de espera, finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso. Se separaron y unieron sus frentes. Sus miradas se conectaron y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios antes de volver a juntarse. </p><p>Afrodita, se despertó sintiendo sobre su cintura la mano de Shura. Mientras se desperezaba, sonrió y se giró para verle solo para descubrir que él ya estaba despierto. Le acarició el rostro y le besó los labios fugazmente. </p><p>—Buenos días, bella durmiente —saludó con una sonrisa. </p><p>—Buenos días, ¿qué hora es? </p><p>—Temprano, pero démonos prisa sí no queremos que... </p><p>La puerta se abrió y Maddy entró, quedándose parada en el marco, sorprendida por la escena que tenía enfrente. Shura y Afrodita se voltearon a ver un poco alarmados, afortunadamente habían tenido la precaución de ponerse ropa de dormir y Afrodita, no pudo estar más feliz de haber guardado sus pijamas de su tiempo como santo de Atenea, que sí bien le quedaban algo ajustadas a Shura, al menos le iban. </p><p>—¡Durmieron juntos! —la pequeña los señaló. </p><p>—Maddy, cariño... </p><p>—Shura será mi papá —gritó emocionada y saltó a la cama para abrazarlo. Shura le devolvió el abrazo. </p><p>—Maddy, no creo que... </p><p>—Claro que sí —interrumpió Shura—. Bueno sí me aceptas. </p><p>—¡Claro que sí! —dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa. </p><p>—¿Tú qué dices, Afrodita? </p><p>—Creo que no tengo opción —respondió en broma. </p><p>Shura las abrazó a ambas y Afrodita pudo sentir todo el cariño que había en él. Miró a Shura y supo que no había sido una mentira el hecho de querer ser el papá de su pequeña hija. Siempre soñó con formar una familia con él, jamás creyó que se haría realidad. Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas. </p><p>—¿Por qué lloras, mami? —preguntó la niña preocupada. </p><p>—Es de felicidad, cielo. Estoy muy emocionada de tenerlos a ambos conmigo. </p><p>—De ahora en adelante, siempre será así, Afrodita —aseguró Shura. Ella asintió con la cabeza y los abrazó. </p><p>Ese día de navidad, comenzaba como deberían ser todas sus navidades, llenas de amor y ese era su mejor regalo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>